Funds are requested to purchase a Gas-Phase Protein Sequencer and required accessory instrumentation for use on biologically oriented research projects at The Pennsylvania State University. The instrument requested represents the state of the art for protein peptide sequencing. The instrument will be used to provide protein or peptide sequence data for use in a wide array of projects presently on-going or recently proposed by faculty in either the Department of Molecular and Cell Biology or the Department of Chemistry. The requested instrumentation will significantly enhance the research programs of our faculty.